


Tastes Like Strawberries

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 6 of 13 Days of Halloween - This one's a bit short but it features another cute cat!--“We are NOT dressing up Harry in a Halloween costume,” Sebastian says, glaring at his boyfriend as he gathers his beloved tabby cat up into his arms. He immediately scratches the cat behind the ears, making him purr as he noses up against Sebastian’s chest.From across the living room of their apartment, Blaine crosses his arms and scowls, “Come on, Sebastian, you named him after freaking Harry Styles, you can’t expect me to not want to dress him up in a cute little Fine Line-inspired costume.” Blaine clasps his hands together, putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes, as shuffles up to Sebastian’s side, “Please, baby, he would look so cute! You know he would look so cute!” He says in a sing-song voice, reaching to pull Harry from Sebastian’s grasp.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Tastes Like Strawberries

“We are NOT dressing up Harry in a Halloween costume,” Sebastian says, glaring at his boyfriend as he gathers his beloved tabby cat up into his arms. He immediately scratches the cat behind the ears, making him purr as he noses up against Sebastian’s chest.

From across the living room of their apartment, Blaine crosses his arms and scowls, “Come on, Sebastian, you named him after freaking Harry Styles, you can’t expect me to _not_ want to dress him up in a cute little Fine Line-inspired costume.” Blaine clasps his hands together, putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes, as shuffles up to Sebastian’s side, “Please, baby, he would look so cute! You know he would look so cute!” He says in a sing-song voice, reaching to pull Harry from Sebastian’s grasp.

“No way,” Sebastian turns away, rolling his eyes, “You’re never touching my cat, again, not if you keep threatening to dress him up in a kitty-sized floral suit or whatever. He’s a cat. He doesn’t wear clothes.”

Blaine frowned dramatically, faking a sniffle, “Am I not his father, too?” Blaine asks, “Do I have no rights to my only son?” Blaine fell back on the couch, tossing a hand over his eyes, “I’ve lived with him for almost a year now, and this is the treatment I get?”

Sebastian sighs, laughing softly, Harry still purrs softly against his chest, “He loves you more than me half the time, the way you give him treats.” Harry’s head pops up, as if he understands the last word, “I’m only saving you from ruin. He will hate you forever if you try to put clothes on him.”

Walking over to the sofa, Sebastian sits beside Blaine, placing Harry into his boyfriend’s lap. The tabby quickly snuggles down, laying across Blaine’s legs and closing his eyes for a nap. Blaine leans over, careful not to jostle Harry, and gives Sebastian a kiss, “Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re right. He would hate it so much.” He s gently pets down the expanse of the cat’s back, sighing, “I guess I’ll just have to give up on my dreams of dressing up something small and adorable until we have a baby.”

Sebastian nods, “Yeah—wait, what?” He turns his head, staring wide-eyed at Blaine; however, his boyfriend says nothing, laughing.

* * *

Sebastian digs his keys out of his coat pocket and unlocks the door, relieved to finally be home after a long day at the firm. The warm and enticing scent of dinner wafts from the kitchen, where Blaine is most likely working through the finishing touches of their meal. It was Thursday, Sebastian’s day to cook, but work held him up, forcing him to dreadfully text Blaine an SOS. His boyfriend had been understanding, as always, but Sebastian still felt a little guilty. It wasn’t often that he had to skip out on his nights for dinner, and Blaine knew that he hadn’t had much of a choice either. He would still think of a way to make it up to him.

Sebastian heads down the hall straight for their bedroom, passing the kitchen without a glance. He toes out of his dress shoes and swaps his suit and tie for sweatpants and a t-shirt, before following the delicious smell out of their room. As he heads back toward the kitchen, he hears Blaine speaking in the high-pitched cutesy voice he saves only for Harry and their friends’ newborns.

When he enters the kitchen, Sebastian stops in his tracks, blinking deliriously at the sight before him. On the kitchen floor sits Blaine, legs crossed, as he struggles to put one of Harry’s paws through the leg hole of what looks like a watermelon cat costume. “Just hold still, buddy. You’re gonna look so good, after this, I promise,” Blaine reassures the tab, but Harry looks completely unimpressed as he squirms in Blaine’s arms, doing his best to break free from the fruit-shaped monstrosity his owner is trying to force him into.

Sebastian crosses his arms and clears his throat, causing Blaine to look up, his golden eyes shining wide at being caught, “Blaine…” Sebastian starts in a warning tone.

“Hey, baby, I didn’t know you were home already,” Blaine says with a guilty smile, he gestures up toward the stove to a steaming pot of what might be stew, “Dinner’s all ready! Just give me one minute, okay?” He hums, turning back to Harry and the costume

“Blaine, we talked about this.” Sebastian sighs, stepping further into the room.

Blaine frowns as he looks back up, Harry still fidgeting, “I know, okay. I know we did, but I saw the watermelon costume on the display at Target, and I couldn’t resist.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but gives Blaine a soft smile, “I can see he’s cooperating just as I thought he would.” Harry’s squirms have turned more aggressive, as he fights to break free.

Blaine nods, solemnly, “Yeah, I was about to give up right before you came in. I just thought if I could get it on him before you came home, you would see how cute he looked and wouldn’t be able to argue.”

Sebastian shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics, “I’m sure he would have looked cute, babe, but how about you get up off the floor, we eat dinner, and we leave the cat be, hmm?” He asks, holding out a hand.

“Yeah, alright,” Blaine nods, tossing the costume aside and letting Harry hop out of his lap, “He was supposed to be ‘Watermelon Sugar’.” Blaine sighs, holding his arms out so Sebastian can help him up.

“And he would have been the cutest ‘Watermelon Sugar’ ever, but let’s just appreciate it with our imaginations,” Sebastian pulls Blaine up to him, his chest to his boyfriend’s back, “But I bet I could give you some ‘Watermelon Sugar’ that you don’t have to imagine.”

“Hmmm?”

“Let me show you,” Sebastian kisses Blaine’s neck, the other man letting out a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
